


Sam Did Not Sign Up For This

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Steve, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam did not sign up for this shit. Fighting villainous egomaniacs who want to take over the world, stupid as it sounds, that's what he signed for — not for his boyfriend to be magicked into a fucking cat.





	Sam Did Not Sign Up For This

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf am I doing honestly

Sam did not sign up for this shit. Fighting villainous egomaniacs who want to take over the world, stupid as it sounds,  _ that's  _ what he signed for —  _ not _ for his boyfriend to be magicked into a fucking cat. Yet that is exactly what just happened. 

Sam always hated fighting the more mystical villains and now he just has another bullet on the list of why witches (no offense to Wanda) suck ass. 

Sam watches Steve, now a cat, climb out from his uniform. He looks around in confusion for a minute or two before his blue eyes fall on Sam. 

Steve meows at him and walks over to sit in front of him. Sam laughs at the level of exasperation Steve can convey especially in cat form. Sam bends down and picks up the blonde tabby with a sigh, grabbing Steve’s uniform and shield too before walking back to the quinjet. 

No one asks any questions since it’s pretty obvious what the fuck has happened, the whole team just stares at Steve for a while until he hisses at them. 

“So...Cap’s a cat?” Tony asks. 

“That’s what I’m gathering, yes.” Nat answers.

Clint cocks his head and frowns, “Sam, does this make you a furry?” 

They all groan, but he continues, “Technically, the man is dating a cat. It’s very furryish in my opinion.” 

“Clint, shut the hell up. Can anyone think of ways to reverse this?” Sam asks. 

“Most likely, it will wear off. Steve will probably be a cat for a day or a week at the most.” Bruce answers, and Sam gawks at him.

“A  _ week _ ? Okay, I, I think I can work with that.” Sam sighs, but Steve meows in an upset tone and stares up at him. 

“It’s not gonna be that bad, promise. Plus, if Tony says some stupid shit you can scratch up his face.” Sam offers, and Steve purrs at the thought. 

“Hey!” Tony shouts, offended. 

* * *

 

All in all, it ends up being a week that isn’t all that bad. Steve ate cat food, but jumped onto the toilet whenever he had to do his business, which Sam thought was so weird to watch, but was immensely happy about. Who wants to clean their boyfriend’s shit out of a litter box? No one, especially not him. 

And of course, as a cat Steve was extremely needy. There was hardly a moment of the day where he wasn’t rubbing himself against Sam’s legs and meowing incessantly. Which always ended in Sam sighing and petting him for a good hour at least. 

One afternoon Sam falls asleep while petting Steve, and he wakes up his human boyfriend is back, naked and with his head on his lap. 

“Thank God.” Sam groans and Steve smiles at him before sitting up and giving him a kiss. 

They both freeze when he starts to purr though. 

“Whoa, is that...is that a thing now?” Sam asks, laughing. 

Steve smiles, “I guess so.” 

Yeah, so Sam did not sign up for his boyfriend being magicked into a cat, but at least Steve only came out of it with the occasional pur and a rare hankering for cat food.


End file.
